Metcrystem
Usual Characteristics Technological ingenuity Made of bio-metal The strength of their metal starts, from birth, significantly superior to adamantium Bodily durability dramatically improves over experience Psidesirem Variants Amshock Usually bulky humanoids made entirely of technology, wires and liquid metal. The wires work as a union like the form of their liquid in forming the shape, durability and working of the amshock, though they are not unremarkable in their movement. If they're made completely of liquid metal, they cannot melt and move through objects, it acts as if they're completely made of wires. They take form of a bulky and muscular humanoid with wide and long hands, elephant-like legs, and a very thick and wide, but not fat looking body. The head is humanoid-like ranging from two to four eyes of multiple capable colors with muscular, chiseled, and seamed features. They can absorb, analyze, create, experiment, and utilize almost all weaponry and machinery and are a walking workshop and arsenal of weapons and technology able to create them from inside of themselves, from artillery to high energy weapons, they are close to limitless. They can materialize many weapons from their body to use at the same time and never run out of ammo as they generate it from their bodies. They can infect and connect machinery to themselves in to use it to their own ways and study them but absorbing it is a different story as they can only absorb of what is limited by their size or power, which growth and capabilities are made by experience. Able to clone themselves, they clump up metal in the amount of their composition and weapons in which will act as a scrap build if they end up deceased and exists not a separate duplicate. Nyamara Technological humanoids made of liquified metal with varying characteristics if they want to be solid or liquid for specific situations. Although they can be liquid, typically they can't melt and move through small crevices but to be more resilient to physical objects. Highly resilient and quick, they take have the form of slim humanoids with the ability to integrate themselves into networks and manifest elsewhere that's connected to that network. The time it takes to manifest depends on their experience and the ability to make just by being in the signal radius depends on the same as well. With the transportation via networks, they can steal and use technology by temporarily merging with the technology only limited by their extensions of abilities by experience. They are able to manipulate energy alike lightning in the way of how they want it to move and characteristics it to have and use it for increased effectiveness in melee; if connected to a source they can use the source and create a defensive stand only limited by the amount the source gives. Their bodies are able to absorb the energy for use later and generate energy. In chance, they voluntarily may be able to turn organic matter into metal by physical contact the longer they maintain a hold depending on the integrity of the flesh and their experience. Able to clone themselves, they clump up metal in the amount of their composition and weapons in which will act as a scrap build if they end up deceased and exists not a separate duplicate. Category:Race